New Girl
by Luv2Luv
Summary: New girl Danni comes into town, but is there more to this girl that meets the eye? First WB FanFic!
1. New Girl

**A/N: It's Luv2Luv here, and I'm going to be writing a Wolfblood fic! To update you all, I will be continuing my HOA story, but the reason why I didn't update sooner is because my laptop got a virus and it deleted all my documents, so I'm working on replacing them all. So…. Yeah, by the way, I am a HUGE Wolfblood fan! In this chapter, a new girl and her family come into town. (In this story, Shannon and Tom know about Maddy and Rhydian) Here it goes: **

Maddy's POV:

It was a pretty much normal Saturday in Stonybridge, well as normal as it can get. Rhydian, Tom, Shannon and I were at the rope swing in the woods, (**In episode 10 when Tom saw Ceri) **and Rhydian was swinging through the air and laughing his head off, when I saw (and smelled) what looked like a 13 year-old girl standing behind a tree in brown UGG boots, jeans, a red flannel plaid shirt, and a brown jacket that obviously was too big for her. Apparently she saw me, and started running the other way. I chased her. I heard everyone calling after me, but I kept going. The girl was unbelievably fast, and then I lost her. Great. By now Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian had found me, "What was that about?" Shannon asked me, "That girl! Didn't you see her?" I said still panting from running.

"No, Mads you probably imagined it," Tom said, "No I didn't, Tom!" That's when I heard twigs snapping behind me. I turned around but saw nothing. I tried to sniff her out but it was useless. "Come on, Maddy. It's already 3:00 and your Mum is probably going to get worried if we don't get back to the house," Shannon said to me pulling on my jacket. "Oh, fine….. But I did see someone…." I complained.

Danni's POV:

I was wandering around the woods trying to get my mind off everything…. When I heard what sounded like a couple teenagers laughing their heads off at something. I eventually found them and I saw a blonde boy swinging from a tree. I wish I could do that… But Mum says we have to be incommunicado with humans….. Anyway, I was watching them and then I realized one of the girls, was looking back at me. I didn't know what to do. So I ran. The girl started after me! I ran at full speed and then I rounded a corner and somehow ended up in a tree. I looked down at the teens and one tried to sniff me out...? I ducked behind a branch so they couldn't see me. About a minute later they all left. Phew, that was a close one!

**A/N: Just an introductory…. What was that girl doing out in the woods? Hmmmm… Read the next chapter!**


	2. Danni The Wolf

**A/N: I'm back! I decided to write all the chapters at once so if ANOTHER virus hits my laptop, I'll have all my chapters up. On with the story:**

Tom's POV:

I'm not totally convinced that Maddy saw someone. I mean, it could have been a… a… Oh, I don't know. I was in the dark room at school when Shannon came in, "Hey, I have a few more pictures, I took them this morning," Shannon said holding the pictures. She tacked them on the wall, "So… Do you think Maddy really did see a girl?" Shannon asked me. "Honestly Shan, I don't know…." I said. "Well, I need to go. Gotta get to math," Shannon said as she left. I continued working on my science, and then Maddy came in. "Hey, oh, do you have those history notes? I sorta…. Dropped mine into the toilet…." I said to her, "Ya, I have them. And why were you in the bathroom with your history notes?" Maddy asked me, "Oh, no reason…." She gave me an odd look, but said,

"After school I'm going to go back into the woods to look for that girl."

"What? It could be dangerous going into the woods alone."

"I don't think a 13 year old girl is going to hurt me," Maddy said a bit ticked-off "I'm going back no matter what. I think she might be a Wolfblood." "I thought you said that other Wolfblood's aren't supposed to "invade" other packs territory!" I said. "Yes, Tom, I did say that, but if she's alone like Rhydian was, she might be able to become part of our pack. I need to go, I'm late for music class." She left without another word. I stared at the door, what if Maddy's right? What if that girl IS a Wolfblood? And most importantly, what if she's wild?

Maddy's POV:

After school, I went straight home and threw my bag on the couch, changed uniform, and asked Mum if I could go out.

"Hey, Mum, can I go out to the woods for a while? I'll be back before dinner-"

"-and the full moon." Mum finished.

"What? There's a full moon tonight? I didn't know that! What time?"

"8:30, and make sure Rhydian knows. And yes, you can go out to the woods."

"Ok, thanks , Mum." I grabbed my bag took the books out, and put my torch and phone in. I ran out the door and ran to the edge of the woods. I texted Rhydian about the full moon and to be at my house by 7:30. And to meet me in the woods. Soon he came running up the road and asked "Why did you want to meet me in the woods?" "Because, remember, yesterday, when I saw someone in the woods?" I asked him, "Ya, and?" "I think that girl I saw was a Wolfblood." At this Rhydian looked really surprised. "Come on, we are going to find her and see what she knows." I told him heading up the hill and climbed over the fence. **(In episode 1 where Rhydian jumps over the fence.) **"Ugh, Maddy, you're turning into one of those Cop shows." Rhydian told me. "Just come on!" I walked a couple feet and when Rhydian was over the fence we ran into the middle of the woods and started trying to track her down. No use. We were walking back when out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure run from behind an overgrown bush. I spun around and began running. "Wait!" I yelled, "Wait! Stop!" I repeated. The girl climbed up a tree and spun around and her eyes went yellow and she growled at me. So I was right! She is a Wolfblood! But I bet she's wild. And I don't know if she's alone or not. "Wait, we can help you!" I said panting. "No! I don't need help! I have all the help I need!" The girl shrieked. "Just wait!" We want to at least know your name!" "Danni." She said with her eyes still yellow. "Ok, Danni, we would just like to know if you have a… a pack. And if you don't, you are welcome to join ours." I said in a calm voice. "Wait…. You two are Wolfbloods? And no, I don't need a pack. I'm a lone wolf." Danni said. "So what are you going to do for the full moon tonight, then eh, Danni?" Rhydian asked staring up into the tree. "There's… There's a full moon tonight?" Danni said looking around nervously. "Yep, tell you what, why don't you spend the night in my family's den for the full moon, and if you don't want to be in a pack by the morning, you don't have to." I told her. "Fine, but I at least need to know your names and stuff like that." Danni said. "My name's Maddy," "I'm Rhydian."

**A/N: I stop there, but in the next chapter you will find out more about this Danni girl, and whether she agrees to be in a pack or not. Bye! **


	3. Meeting Danni

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter 3, and I know in the 1****st**** chapter, it said that Danni moves into town with her family, but it was a typo, she's a lone wolf and has no family. Sorry, I meant to delete that bit. Anyway, On With the Story: **

Rhydian's POV:

"I'm Rhydian," I said to Danni.

"Ok, so where is this 'den' of yours, Maddy?"

"My family's den is in our cellar. Rhydian's my friend and he's going to spend the full moon down there, too," Said Maddy. There was a long pause before this Danni girl replied.

"Fine, I'll spend one night in the den with you and your family. But, I've never been locked up in a cellar before on a full moon." With one swift move, Danni was out of the tree and on the ground. I stared at her for a second, she did look wild. She was tall, skinny, and she had brown and a little bit red hair.

"Come on, I have to introduce you to my parents first. You are going to looove them," Maddy said sarcastically. We walked back to the edge of the woods, and on the walk, I learned that her parents were wild from the start and abandoned her when she was only six. She lived in Lowestoft and somehow made her way to Stonybridge.

Danni's POV:

I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet. Yes! I stuck the landing. I've been practicing that for weeks.

"Come on, I have to introduce you to my parents first. You are going to looove them." Maddy said to me sarcastically. I'm actually really nervous about meeting her parents, one because I've never actually met anyone that wasn't a wild Wolfblood, and two, I don't know how my wolf-self is going to react to being locked up in a cellar all night. On the walk to her house, I told her stuff about me and my parents.

"So, do you know any other Wolfbloods around here?" I asked them.

"No, but we have two other friends that know about Wolfbloods," Maddy said to me, "but, they're human…" At that remark I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait, so both of your friends KNOW about Wolfbloods?!" I said.

"Yes, but they promised not to tell. And they both keep promises." Maddy said turning around, realizing I had stopped.

"Ok…But do you think… I could meet them?" I asked. I wanted to meet them to see for myself.

"Sure, but I think you'll need to meet my parents first. I'll see if Shannon and Tom want to meet up at Bernie's later."

"Shannon and Tom?" I asked, those names sounded really familiar.

"Ya, those are our friends." Maddy said to me. By now it was around 5:00 o'clock and we had walked out of the woods, over the gate, up the road, and we were at her front door. 'Well, here goes nothing', I thought. Maddy opened the door, and we stepped inside.

"Mum? You home?" Maddy called out. She put her bag on the couch and took off her jacket. "Rhydian's here!"

"Oh, hi Rhydian," Maddy's Mum started coming down the stairs, "and, eh, who's this?"

"Mum, this is Danni. She doesn't have a pack," said Maddy, "and we were wondering if she could spend the full moon with us tonight." I could tell that Maddy's Mum was breathing in, and that meant she was smelling me. **(Weird sentence, right?) **There was a long pause.

"Ok, I guess she can stay with us for the full moon." Maddy's Mum said.

"Thanks, Mrs….."

"Smith." She finished.

"Thank, Mrs. Smith."

"Hey, Danni do you want to see the den?" Rhydian asked me.

"Eh, sure!" I replied. We went through the house and then down the stairs. Maddy opened a big red, metal door. We stepped inside, and to the right, there was a ripped up chair, a bookshelf, and straight forward there was a wooden pole with scratch and teeth marks.

"Whoa, this place is really nice, you now for a wolf." I said looking around and taking one of the books out of the bookcase.

"Yup, this is where we wolf-out every full moon," Maddy told me, "oh, I should call Tom and Shannon and tell them to meet us at Bernie's. I'll ask my mum if we can go." Maddy called the two, and asked her mum if we could go to Bernie's, and she said yes. So we're going to Bernie's.

**A/N: So they're going to Bernie's. Sorry about the crappy ending. I'll have chapter 4 up soon. Bye! **


	4. Secrets That We Keep

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't put up chapter 4 earlier, it was a really busy couple days for me. Anyways, On With the Story:**

Danni's POV:

So we're going to somewhere called Bernie's. The names Shannon and Tom sound really familiar. And now that I think about it, Maddy and Rhydian look familiar. We left the house, walked down the street, under some bridge, and then we faced a little white building. All of us walked in and at one of the tables we were heading towards I saw a red headed girl with glasses, and a tall black boy. Oh, no. Now I know where I saw them! I immediately pulled Maddy and Rhydian back outside again and said,

"Maddy, Rhydian, your friends Shannon and Tom, did they go on a 'monster expedition' about 3 months ago?" I asked them knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know that?" Maddy asked me.

"And did you two follow them?" I asked wanting more details just in case I was wrong. Which I knew I wasn't going to be.

"Yes, and again how did you know that, Danni?" Rhydian asked me. I bit my lip not wanting to answer him.

"Um… Well… The thing is…. IwasthewolfthatShannontookap ictureofandthatattackedyouRh ydian." I said all in one breath.

"Huh?" Rhydian and Maddy asked in unison. I took a deep breath and said slower,

"I was the wolf Shannon took a picture of, and the wolf that she saw out in the woods. And I also was the one that hurt you, Rhydian." I said in a nervous voice. I looked at Rhydian and Maddy. They were just staring at me like I was some sort of crazy person.

"So….. You were that wolf that I blinded with a camera?" Maddy asked me with a confused face.

"Uh, yeah. And thank you for blinding me temporarily." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well then, for a wolf, you are really strong." Rhydian said to me emphasizing the "really."

"Yeah… It's just that… That was the fourth week I'd been in Stonybridge and I didn't realize that was your territory. So…. Sorry about that." I said.

"Well, eh, let's get back inside I bet Shannon and Tom are wondering what we are doing out here." Maddy said. We walked back inside and sat down at the booth Shannon and Tom were at. I got a muffin and a bottle of apple juice. I really hadn't eaten in at least one-and-a-half-days.

**A/N: Man, that chapter was short. Anyway, wow! Who knew Danni was that wolf out in the woods in episode 2! I did! Yet again, I am the author so….. That would make sense…. Well, bye! Chapter 5 should be up soon! **


	5. Shannon and Tom

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this chapter was late, and did anyone play the new WB game yet? It's AWESOME. Also, since I live in the USA, I wasn't able to see the last episode of WB until someone posted it on YouTube, and when I saw the last bit of the episode, I had tears in my eyes! And the backround music didn't help my case at all! NOOO, DON'T LEAVE RHYDIAN! That's why Rhydian stays in this story, because I started writing before the 13****th**** episode was released. So, here goes chapter five: **

Shannon's POV:

I was sitting on my bed at home when I got a text from Maddy saying that she wanted Tom and me to meet her and Rhydian at Bernie's. She said that she wanted for us to meet someone. I wonder what that was about. I went down stairs, grabbed my bag and coat, and headed out the door. I walked to Bernie's and sat at one of the booths. A couple of minutes later Tom came in and said,

"Why did Maddy and Rhydian want to meet us here?" Tom asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe, wait, I see them coming down the road." I said looking out the window. The two were coming down the hill with someone else trailing behind. Maddy, Rhydian, and some girl came in with them. The girl looked at both Tom and I and pulled Maddy and Rhydian back outside.

"What was that about?" I asked Tom. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure…." He said. I watched the girl through the window, and she looked really nervous. After a couple of seconds, she looked calm again. They came back inside and sat down. The girl looked really nervous again. The girl left the table and went to the counter to buy something.

"Hey, so I'm guessing that you two want to know who this is," Maddy said too us.

"Yea, I was wondering." Tom said.

"Well, you know like, 3 months ago? When you went on that beast hunting expedition? And you gave me the camera 'cos I told you that it blinded the 'monster?" Maddy asked me.

"Yeah….. Why?" I asked her. Where was this going?

"Well, that girl over there," Maddy said, I looked over to the girl who was talking to Bernie, "well, she was your 'monster'" Maddy told me.

"Huh? So, that girl over there is.. Is a Wolfblood?" I said lowering my voice.

"Yea, and you two can stop referring to her as 'That girl'," Rhydian said to us, "her name is Danni."

"Oh, and that gives all the information we need." Tom said sarcastically.

"Look, she's a lone wolf, tonight's a full moon, and she's going to spend the night in our den. We're not so sure exactly how she's going to take it." Maddy said to us. By now Danni had come to the table and sat down at the front of the table.

"Speaking of full moon, we need to go in like 10 minutes to get back to your house in time, Maddy." Danni said pulling up her coat sleeved looking at her old, cracked, beat up watch.

Wait, if you're a lone wolf, how'd you buy that stuff?" Rhydian said looking at the muffin and bottle of apple juice.

"Got a couple jobs from town to town on the way here. Saved up." Danni said pulling on her jacket.

"Do you play football? (American soccer)" Tom asked her.

"Tom!" Maddy and I said in unison, glaring at him.  
"Sometimes, if I can snatch one from some school's field. I put 'em back though." Danni said playing with her half full bottle.

"Well, from 1-10, how good are you?" Tom asked.

"TOM!" Maddy and I repeated.

"I'd say… Six?" Danni said.

"interesting…" Tom said.

"Uh, guys, we have 4 minutes until the moon rises. We have to go NOW." Rhydian said, staring at his watch.

"Oh sorry guys, we'll catch up with you tomorrow at school, yeah?" Maddy said standing up.

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I called out after them. I watched through the window as they ran at full wolf speed up the hill and out of sight.

**A/N: So, here's another chapie read, and gone. I kinda thought that the beginning part was sort of suckish. In the beginning of chapter 6, I'm going to start asking Wolfblood related questions like: Where would you like to spend full moons if you were a Wolfblood? I'll have chapter 6 up as soon as I can! Bye for now! **


	6. Full Moon Fourteen

**A/N: I'm baaack! WB Question of the day: Where would you spend your full moons if you were a Wolfblood? Ok, so here's chapter 6: **

Rhydian's POV:

"Uh, guys, we have 4 minutes until the moon rises. We have to go NOW." I said checking my watch realizing the time.

"Oh sorry guys, we'll catch up with you at school tomorrow, yeah?" Maddy said while standing up.

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Shannon said as we ran out the door. All three of us ran up the hill at top wolf speed. I didn't care who saw us. We needed to get back to Maddy's house as fast as possible. We skidded into the door 1 minute before we had to be in the den.

"Where were all of you?" Maddy's mum half-yelled with her eyes turning yellow.

"We're so sorry Mrs. Smith, we lost track of time." Danni said putting her coat on the back of a chair.

"Well, you three better get into the den now." Maddy's dad said coming into the room. All of us, including Maddy's parents went down into the cellar and Maddy shut and locked the big, red metal door behind us. I could see everyone's eyes were yellow, and their veins darkening. All of us stood in a circle, and within a blink of an eye, we were wolves. I looked around, and apparently Mr. Smith had put the water in the bowls and wolf-food in bowls, too. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Smith go laydown on the mound of dirt towards the back of the room, and Maddy climbed into the ripped up recliner chair. Danni just stood still, with her ears back. That meant she was annoyed. I watched her walk over to the water bowls and take a drink. She laid down next to one of the scratched up poles. I walked over towards her, but she snapped at me so I decided to leave her alone until she calmed down. I lay down at the foot of the chair Maddy was curled up in, and about 10 minutes later Danni stood up and started scratching and biting the pole she was laying at. This probably wasn't a good sign.

Danni's POV:

We all stood in a circle and in a blink of an eye, we were wolves. I stood there thinking about how Wolfbloods should be free. I knew I was showing that I was annoyed, but I really didn't care. I needed something to drink after that long run up the hill. I walked over to one of the water bowls and took a drink. I laid down next to one of the scratched up poles. Rhydian walked over to me, but I snapped at him in return. I didn't want to be bothered right now. Like, 10 minutes later I was fed up with this. I needed something to do! I stood up and started scratching and biting the pole. I wanted a pack, because I know that all Wolfbloods need some sort of family. I needed to prove to Maddy, Rhydian, and Mr. and Mrs. Smith that I was 'pack-worthy,' or whatever. Maddy lifted her head and barked at me. I could tell that she wanted to say to calm down. I laid down again, and closed my eyes and somewhere in the middle, I fell asleep.

I awoke with a jerk, and realized I had fallen asleep. I looked over to the clock that Mr. Smith had put in the den, and it was 5: 58. The bus came at 7:30. Wait, I don't go to high school yet. (I don't know the British word for high school.) But I will soon. Because you see, yesterday was my birthday. I am now 14. Danni Coleman is now 14. I'll be going to high school. With normal kids. Yes! Oh, I still need to tell Maddy and Rhydian that. Well there's no time like the present!

**A/N: Dun, dun DUUUN! Well then…. Danni's 14 now! And I know at least a few of my readers will ask, "How is she going to pay for school? Books? Uniform?" Well, my answer is, please don't think about those things! I just wanted Danni to go to school with everyone in this story. Sorry if you don't approve of it. OH WELL! Lol, well chapter 7 should be up soon! Bye! **


	7. Going To School!

**A/N: TA-DA! I'm back! Sorry for the really long break, I had a lot of stuff to do. Plus, I'm feeling a case of writer's block coming up. Any ideas out there? Huh, huh, huh? Well anyways, if this chapter is sort of crappy, please excuse me. I'm trying to watch TV, do stuff on my phone, and write this. Gahhhhh! On With the Story:**

Maddy's POV:

We were all hurried down into the cellar and I shut and locked the red metal door. We stood in a circle and in a blink of an eye, we were wolves. I just turned around a curled up in the ragged, puke coloured chair. Rhydian walked over to Danni and she snarled at him. He came over to where I was sitting and laid down below my chair. Like, ten minutes later Danni stood up and attacked the already beat up pole. I sat up in the chair and barked at Danni to calm the heck down. I laid down again, and then I fell asleep. I awoke somewhere around five Am. I opened my eyes and looked over to Danni, apparently she was awake too. I looked over to the clock, and it was about 6:00, in 15 minutes all of us would change back to human form. It was a very dull 15 minutes. A few minutes before, I woke up everyone. 5…4….3….2…1. And we're human again. Rhydian, Danni and I went up the stairs and into my room.

"Well…. That was a very boring night." Rhydian said with annoyance in his voice.

"Mmmmhhh…" Danni said unfazed by what Rhydian said.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" I asked Danni as she picked up her bag.

"Huh? Oh…Oh yea… It's just that, well you see…. Yesterday was sort of my birthday... And I'm 14… and I'm going to school with you today…." Danni said as she grabbed a few pencils from my desk and shoved them in her bag.

"What?" Both of us asked.

"Do you need me to explain it _again?_ And if you ask, I'm not telling you." Danni said, staring at both of us like we were complete idiots. '

"So… You are coming to school with… Us?" Rhydian

"Yes Rhydian," Danni said annoyed, "Now I'm gonna go and try to figure out where the heck your school is." Danni said as she pointed to my door.

"Wait, you need a uniform. You can borrow some stuff." I said pulling a white shirt and a green tie out of my wardrobe.

"You have to wear uniforms? Like as in _uniform, uniforms?" _ Danni said emphasizing the word uniform and putting her bag on my bed.

"Uh huh…" I said grabbing a few notebooks from my desk drawer and putting them in her bag, "Now change." I said shoving the shirt and tie in her arms.

"Okay…" Danni said turning to go out the door and going into the bathroom. While she was in there Rhydian grabbed his uniform from his bag and changed in the down stairs bathroom. And I changed in my room, too. A few minutes later Rhydian came back upstairs and then Danni came out with her hair in a "freshly made" braid, the shirt on, the tie (which was a little too small since it was mine,) and I guess she had washed her face or something because she had a smear of dirt across her cheek before, and it was gone now.

"Soooo?" Danni said straightening her tie.

"Nice. Now let's go get breakfast. It's already 6:45." Rhydian said looking at his watch. Danni grabbed her bag and we headed down stairs. We sat at the table and wolfed down cereal, bacon and all of us took some fruit. By then it was around 7:10. The bus came at 7:30 so we had some time to kill. All of us collected our bags and went for a run in the woods. 15 minutes later we were back at my house waiting for the bus. I heard it coming down the street and it was stopped in front of us a few seconds later. We all got on and headed to the back where Shannon and Tom were.

Rhydian's POV *On the Bus*

In no time Kay, Katrina, and Kara were teasing the poor girl.

"No one told me that is was "Wear a too small tie" day." Katrina said.

"Like yours isn't." Danni snapped back. **(A/N: OMG, I have a mini case of writer's block! I can't think of anything mean to say!) **

"Don't let them bug you." Shannon said.

"We are the popular's in this school and don't get in our way because if you do-" Kara started, "Well, you don't want to find out." Kay finished.

"Wow, for me to listen to that, I'd actually have to care what you think!" Danni said clutching her hands into fists. At that last remark, the whole bus "Oooooh-d"

"Ok, that's enough!" Tom said pulling down Danni who was standing up on the bus. When Danni sat down you could practically could see steam coming from her ears and nose. For the whole ride to school no one said anything to each other. Not even the bus sounded like its normal loud, gas fuming noise. When we got to school Danni went into Mr. Jeffries's and came out with new books and her schedule, and Danni also ended up having a locker next to Tom's. We gave her a quick tour of the school, and then showed her the dark room. I looked at my schedule and realized in 5 minutes we all had Science. We walked to class and took our seats. Danni had the unfortunate mistake of sitting across from Jimmi. That's not going to go very well.

**A/N: And I stop there! Again, I am sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. Well I hope chapter nine doesn't take as long! Oh! I almost forgot! Wolfblood question of the day: What would make you turn into a Wolfblood invulnerably? (Like getting scared, angry, blah,balh,blah…) **


	8. Science Class

**A/N: Hello, world! I am writing chapter eight! On With the Story: **

Danni's POV:

As soon as we got into school I went into my form tutor's office and got my books, locker combination, and schedule. Shannon, Tom, Rhydian, and Maddy showed me the school and then the dark room where they used to hold photography club. We went to Science class and I took a seat across from some black haired boy. A few seconds later our teacher came into class and said,

"Hello class."

"Hello Mrs. Worth." **(Sorry, I forgot the science teacher's name LOL) ** The whole class responded together. I got the first part right but I didn't know her name, though.

"Class, we have a new student. Danni Coleman, please stand up." Mrs. Worth told the class. I stood up for a second, and then I sat back down again. The teacher went on to review us on what we were learning about, and then we started on a new lesson. We had to make something related to electromagnet and we were paired up with the person we were sitting next to. I was paired up with the black haired boy next to me. Our whole class went to the school lab and both of us stood at the table.

"Okay, first I have to at least know your name. So, what is?" I asked the boy.

"Jimmi. With an 'I'. And I really don't care what your name is." Jimmi said to me.

"Danni. With an 'I'. And let's get this project over with so I don't have to look at you anymore." I took an instant disliking to this boy.

"Fine. So how do you even create an electromagnet?" Jimmi asked me picking up one of the wires.

"Weren't you even listening? We have to take the magnet and….." From then on we were trying to figure out how to make an electrical current for the wire.

**No One's POV:**

Maddy was paired up with Shannon to make the project. The two girls went over to the laband began working.

"So what do you do with this thing?" Maddy asked, confused, holding up the electric box that was supposed to make the current.

"I think…" Shannon said plugging the wire into the box, "Maybe we plug the wire into the box, string the wire from here to here…" After Shannon said those last words Maddy zoned out for a few. She looked over to Danni as she took the magnet and put it in the holder it was supposed to be in. Danni didn't look very happy. Jimmi just handed her the stuff as she put it together.

"Maddy, Maddy, MADDY!" Shannon yelled.

"What?!" Maddy said snapping back to planet earth. "Uh, sorry."

"I was saying that if we string the wire from here to here and put the magnet under it, then run the current through the wire….. YES!" Shannon yelled as they both watched the wire jump up out of the magnetic field.

"Cool!" Maddy exclaimed looking at the wire.

"Good!" Mrs. Worth said to the girls coming over to the table. "For the rest of the class, just review you notes. Class, I'll be back soon I just need to check in with Mr. Jeffrie on some things. Don't get in any trouble." Mrs. Worth said opening the door and exiting the class.

"Jimmi, Sam, just give me the electrical box!" Danni said trying to catch the box Sam and Jimmi were tossing over her head. "Give it to me! We need to get the project done before Mrs. Worth comes back! Give it to me NOW!" Danni shrieked. Sam threw it over the table, and the next thing Danni did was unbelievable. She ran and jumped on to the stool and then on to the table! And caught it! The whole entire room went silent. You couldn't even here the birds chirping outside or the cars roaring by. Then the whole class erupted into cheers, except for Sam and Jimmi.

"Ummmm….. Thank you?" Danni said jumping down from the table. "Is this normal for them?" Danni asked us putting the electrical box back on the table.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rhydian said putting down his magnet.

"You just got lucky, Coleman." Jimmi said referring to Danni's last name. "And next time you pull off one of your little stunts, make sure it's not in front of the teacher." Jimmi said pointing to the infuriated woman. The whole class spun around to see the teacher.

"Dannica Coleman, you will be staying after class today!" Mrs. Worth yelled.

"HA!" Sam said.

" And Jimmi and Sam, you will join her. " Mrs. Worth added on.

"HA!" Danni mocked.

"Okay, I've got nowhere to go after school anyways." Danni said grabbing her bag. The bell rang meaning it was the end of 1st period. The class filed out of the lab and went to the lockers.

"What do you mean you don't have anywhere to go after school?" Shannon asked Danni.

"It means I have nowhere to go after school. As in I still don't have a home." Danni said with dullness in her voice.

"Well, you could get foster parents." Rhydian suggested.

"No, I don't want to be a… A wolf in the care system." Danni said lowering her voice at the last part.

"Oh, come on. Some foster parents are great. As long as you get away on full moons."

"I… I don't know I'll think about it." Danni said putting her books back in her locker. The rest of the day was pretty boring for the group. But Danni was about to experience something almost every teen experiences…. Detention.

**A/N: Did you like it? Oh, Danni getting herself into trouble on the first day of school. Uh-oh! In the next chapter you'll see what she thinks of detention! Bye for now! **


	9. Detention

**A/N: Hey, sorry that I didn't post sooner! Oh, and a special thank you to KlarizaClaytonFan for mentioning this story on her profile! On With the Story: **

Danni's POV:

I had detention. Detention! I don't even know what happens in detention.  
"Hey, Danni, can you come over to my house later? Shannon and I are going shopping for some new winter clothes. Do you want to come with us?"

"Um, sure I guess! I mean I have been wearing the same pair of jeans for four days straight now. Some new clothes would help a lot." I said putting my French books away. The final bell rang and I was supposed to go back to the Sports Centre . I walked in to the Sports Centre a minute after I was supposed to be there. I took a seat across the room. Which was as far away as possible from Sam and Jimmi.

"Ah, Mrs. Coleman. So glad you could join us, 2 minutes after detention started." Mr. Jeffries said as he checked his watch.

"Actually sir, its one minute." I said putting my bag on the back of my chair. I took out my math textbook and began reviewing. It was 20 minutes into detention and I wasn't even looking at my book anymore. Jimmi let out a groan. I began quietly humming some song I heard on the radio.

"Quiet! No talking." Mr. Jeffries said. Another boring 20 minutes passed by.

"Ugggghhhh!" Jimmi and Sam yelled.

"You heard Mr. Jeffries. No talking." I said.

"You three! Quiet! Now, I have to meet up with Mrs. Worth to talk about what you three did. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Keep working on your school work." Mr. Jeffries told us taking his school keys with him. We all watched him go out the door and down the hall. I went back to my math book. Jimmi and Sam stood up and went to the gym equipment.

"What you doing?" I asked Jimmi as he pulled the jungle gym out.

"Well I'm not going to spend my 10 minutes doing homework. I need to do something!" He said.

"Same here." Sam said helping Jimmi.

"If Mr. Jeffries come back and sees you two, you're going to be in huge trouble." I said staring at the two.

"Oh, come on. We'll put the stuff back before he even opens the door." Sam said.

"Come on Coleman. Or are you scared?" Jimmi said taunting me.

"Fine. Just this once I'll give into your evil little mind." I said putting my pencil down. I got up and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran towards the gym equipment. I jumped over a track hurdle and climbed the jungle gym with ease. The two boys looked dumbfounded. I smiled and rolled my eyes, and then jumped from the top of the jungle gym, which was very high up.

"What, you've never seen a… Gymnast before?" I said trying to make up a lie. "Alright now you go, Jimmi." I said pointing to the jungle gym. Jimmi was a complete mess climbing up the thing.

"Ok, then… " I said staring up to the top of the jungle gym.

"Jeffries is coming back! Jimmi get down! Now!" Sam screeched.

"Go!" I said pulling the hurdle back to its original spot. We all pushed the jungle gym back and jumped into our seats at the last second. Mr. Jeffries opened the door and went back to the desk and put the keys back in.

"Detention's over, you can go now." Mr. Jeffries said. I let out a sigh of relief and picked up my bag. I walked down the halls and out the front door. I realized I didn't know where Maddy's house was from here! Dangit! I ran to the woods where there was an opening in the fence. I had heard of Eolas before but I wasn't sure on how to use it. I smelled the air and then I realized Maddy and Rhydian must go out here a lot because their scent was everywhere. I think I got lost a few times, but I managed to get back to the road, and it was easy to get back to her house from there. I went up to the door and knocked on it. Mrs. Smith opened it up.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith, uh is Maddy here? She wanted me to come by." I said.

"Oh, yes. Come on in." She said to me. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Shannon was already there.

" Hey, so are you ready to go to the shopping centre?" Shannon asked me.

"Um, I guess I am! Oh, let me get some money…" I sais digging into my bag.

"Let's go!" Maddy said pulling on her coat.

**A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? And I'm not mad about this or anything, but in the last 2 chapters I wrote, I got NO reviews. NONE! So if you read it, could you at least give me some constructive criticism? Thank you so much! **


	10. Life Update!

**A/N: Hey, so here's an update in my life! So, for my WB story, I am continuing it, so don't worry about that. As for my HOA story, I will not be continuing it. BUT, I am allowing my readers to use the character Addie in anyone of their stories if they'd like too! If you intend to write a story with Addie in it, PM me first so I can say if it's OK or not. Bye! **

**P.S: Please don't have Addie do any UNBELIEVABLY censored things, she's twelve for goodness sake!**


	11. Girl's Day Out!

**A/N: I'm back to write a chapter! This chapter might be a bit short because they're just shopping, but let's see where this takes us! On with the story:**

**Maddy's POV: **

After school, I quickly ran home through the woods, changed out of my school uniform, and then waited around until both of them got to the house. I was watching some random TV show when I heard a knock at the door. I switched the TV off, and ran to the door. I opened it up to see Shannon standing outside.

"Hey, come on in." I said pulling the door wider. She stepped in and we both sat in the kitchen. My mum came downstairs and said,

"Oh, hi Shannon, so what are you girls doing?"

"We are all going to the shopping centre to get some new winter clothes," I said ,"oh, and Danni should be here soon." I said peeling a banana. For the next 10 minutes Shannon and I talked about school, clothes, homework, and clothes again. We both heard a knock on the door and this time mum opened it up. We heard some voices, and then Danni came into the kitchen.

"Hey, so are you ready to go to the shopping centre?" Shannon asked her.

"Um, I guess I am! Oh, let me get some money…" Danni said digging into her bag. She pulled out an old looking wallet and stuffed it into her back pocket.

"Let's go!" I said jumping off the chair a pulling on my coat. We went down to the bus station and looked at the time schedule.

"Ok, so the next bus with a stop to the shopping centre is going to be here in about 5-10 minutes." Shannon said running her finger down the line of bus times on the map. During the wait, we told Danni where we usually shopped, and what clothes we liked.

"Hey, look at this," Danni said pulling out a small plastic bag full of Crunchy-O's.

"What are you doing?" I asked her looking at the bag.

"Just watch…" With one swift move she took a piece of cereal, threw it up in the air, and then caught it! In her mouth!

"I've been practicing that for weeks." She said taking a few more and putting them in her mouth.

"Oh, guys, the bus is here! Come on!" Shannon said standing up. We all got on the bus, paid the man and then sat towards the back of the bus. When we got there we got to the mall directory and then picked a shop. When we got there both Shannon and I told her to pick one whole outfit, and then a few extra things. About 30 minutes later Danni came up to me and Shannon with a pair of jeans, and a loose grey sweatshirt with some random print on the front, and then a few cami's and a pack of socks.

"How's this?" She said holding them up, " I'm not so good at the whole shopping thing am I?" Shannon and I looked at each other, and then back at her. As if on cue, both of us said,

"You need a little help." Danni smiled and said,

"Thank you!" The rest of the day we went to different shops, tried on different outfits, and ate at the food court. This was a good day.

**A/N: And I stop there, the next chapter will probably be more focused on the boys, because today was a girl's day. Oh, and the next chapter won't be up tomorrow because I might be going to NYC for my dad's birthday. **


	12. Tryouts

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, blah, blah, BLAH. Anyway, on with the story: **

Tom's POV:

I was walking down the school hallway and I had a pile of blue flyers in my hands. I was going from window to window posting them up with tape. They read: _Football tryouts this lunch time! Looking for a substitute goalie and a few more players to make an awesome team! _

Below were lots of lines so people could put their names down. I put a few more up and went back to my locker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danni pull one of the papers down and after looking at it for a minute, she stuck it back on the window and then came over to me and said,

"I'd like to try out for goalie." She said opening up her locker.

"Didn't you read the poster? A _substitute _goalie, Rhydian already has the place. We just need someone to fill in for him when he's ill or injured." I said looking down at her.

"Well then I'd like to try out for a substitute goalie." With that she shut her locker, spun around on her heel and walked down the hallway going through the double doors. I checked the time and realized I had math in 5 minutes. I went down the hallway and into the darkroom to put up a flyer on the pin board **(is that what they call it?) **. Maddy was in there studying for something.

"Hey Mads, we have math in five minutes. Better hurry up if you don't want to be late." I said looking over her shoulder as she scribbled down history notes.

"Thanks." She said stuffing her notebook into her bag and hopping off her chair.

**Lunch time, out in the football/soccer field. Rhydian's POV**

All of the team and the people who had signed up were all in a lined up on the field. Shan and Maddy were sitting off in the stands watching and eating their lunch they had brought outside. Tom and I stood in front of everyone and Tom called out,

"Ok, so all of you want to make the football team. Everyone who wants to be a substitute goalie, take…. Five steps forward, everyone who wants to be a part of the team, stay where you are. Go." Danni, Jacob Miller, Erik Malone, Davis Johnson, and Wesley Payne all stepped a few feet in front. I noticed that Danni was the only girl who stepped forward. In fact, Danni was the only girl who tried out except for Grace Nickels.

"Ok, so all the goalies stay here with me, while everyone else goes with Tom to other side of the field." Is said pointing to another goal on the opposite side. Even without my wolf senses I could tell Danni was really nervous. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, looking all over the place and biting her lip. I explained the directions, and then called out my first name,

"Danni Coleman." Danni looked up from her shoes she was staring at a minute ago, and then gave me a death glare. I smirked a little, stepped back a few feet and blew the whistle hanging around my neck. One at a time everyone kicked a ball and Danni watched it, and then ran to grab the flying ball preventing it from getting into the goal. She missed two balls, but overall did a great job. I called out the rest of the names and watched them do their best. But I knew that Danni was most likely going to get the spot. Once everyone had done their turn, I blew the whistle twice signaling to Tom that we were done. We all went back to our original spots, and then Tom said,

"Ok, so Rhydian and I will pick a new substitute goalie, and the rest of the team. The results will be posted tomorrow at lunch." He blew his whistle dismissing everyone. We both started walking up the hill and then Shannon, Maddy and Danni caught up with us. All we had to do now was pick a few people for the team.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, sorry for the crappy ending. Right now it's 10:50 PM and I need sleep! See all of you sometime! Don't forget to R&R!**


	13. Food Fight

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So here's the 13th chapter! On with the story:**

Maddy's POV:

I was walking down the hallway, and then I went to my locker and took my English books out, and Rhydian came up next to me and opened his locker. We headed for the dark room, and we found Danni who had fallen asleep on her textbook.

"Danni, get up we have English in 5 minutes," I said poking her side. We both waited a minute but she didn't move a muscle.

"Danni, get UP!" Rhydian screamed in her ear. She shot up, looking very confused and then fell off the back of the stool she was sitting on, and landed with a thud.

"Gah!" She shrieked as she hit the floor.

"What's wrong with you!?" She yelled as she tried to stand up. Rhydian laughed a little as she gathered her books that were all over the floor. She shot daggers at him for a second, stood up, put her bag around her shoulder, and then walked out of the room.

Rhydian's POV:

The day went in a rush, and then somehow it ended up being lunch. Shannon and Maddy sat next to each other, while Tom, Danni, and I sat across from them. We started picking at the gross canteen food, and that's when the trouble started. I noticed Sam, Liam, and Jimmi looking very annoyed with one another at other table a few feet away from us. That's when Sam took a part of his sandwich a chucked it Liam!

"Guys, look over there," I said pointing to the table.

"Whoa, I've never seen Sam so angry." Shannon said turning around.

"Uh, guys, Liam just threw a piece of mashed potatoes at Jimmi. Oh no…" Tom said looking worried. At that moment Liam stood up on his chair a screamed,

"FOOD FIGHT!" Immediately everyone was throwing, spilling, and mushing food in each other's faces. Maddy, Tom, Shannon, and I all got under the table.

"What is Mr. Jeffries going to say when he finds out about this?" Maddy yelled over the chaos that was happening above.

"Detention for life?" I said staring at the running feet of every one who was outside. Then I noticed a pair of familiar shoes running and then sliding.

"Guys… Where's Danni?" Tom asked looking at all of us. I pointed out the shoes in the crowd and then said,

"Um, there I think…" Shannon's mouth dropped open while Maddy and Tom stared. I crawled from table to table and when I got to Danni, I pulled on her pant leg. She ducked her head in.

"There you are!" She said getting down on all fours a going under the table.

"What do you mean, 'There you are'? What happened?" I said staring.

"Well when Liam called foot fight I went to get Mr. Jeffries, but I thought you guys were coming with me! I got lost in the mess." She smiled as she crawled past me and then to the table we were at.

"One of us has to go get Mr. Jeffries." Danni said as she poked her head in.

"I'll go." Shannon said as she turned around.

Shannon's POV:

"I'll go" I said as I turned around. I stood up instantly getting smacked in the face with spaghetti. I made my way to the door without getting too much on me, and then I ran down the hall, up the stairs and knocked on Mr. Jeffries door hoping he was in there.

"Come in." I heard him say. I opened the door and then told him in a rush what happened.

"There's never been a food fight! I'm coming." He said angrily as he walked past me. I told him that Rhydian, Tom, Maddy, Danni and I had nothing to do with it so we were off the hook. He stormed in and then yelled at the top of his voice,

"STOP THIS NOW!" Everyone stopped throwing food and looking slightly surprised, they all got to a seat.

"This is enough! Thanks to Mrs. Kelly, she came to me and told me about this. Her and other people who shall remain nameless are the only ones who thought wrong of this. This was outrageous." Mr. Jeffries went on a bit more, discussing all the punishments, but Rhydian, Tom, Maddy, Danni and I were off the hook. This was a pretty good day. Well, for Tom and me. It was a pretty tiring day for Danni, Rhydian and Maddy. Why? It was a New Moon, and I could tell Maddy was tired because she and Danni practically fell on the sofa when they got home from school.

**A/N: Why do I always write really bad and or boring endings? WHY?! Anyways, see you soon! Don't forget to R&R!**


	14. Tutors and Falls

**A/N: Heyyy so here is chapter 14! On with the story:**

Danni's POV:

Ok, so the problem is (Yx2)x8= 112. What the heck is Y? I wracked my brain for answers until I finally scribbled down a random number. I flipped to next page and more weird equations appeared. Why does math have to be so hard? I'm not going to grow up and become a teacher or anything! After 10 long minutes the bell finally rang signaling that it was 5th period, which was study hall for my year. I handed in my assignment and exited the room. I went to my locker, jammed my math books in to it, and then filled my bag with Science stuff.

"I think I did a pretty good job on that last assignment. I might have even aced it." Shannon said coming up next to me.

"Well good for you." I said turning around and walking down the hall.

"What's up? I thought you loved math?" She said following me.

"When have I ever told you that?" I said looking at her.

"Well I just thought… That maybe… Well I mean, yeah you're right." She said staring at her shoes. "Hey, maybe you could get a tutor! A lot of kids have them."

"One, I am not a kid. And two, I don't need a tutor!" I said looking at her like she was mad.

"Well if don't want to get an F in next week's test, I suggest you get one." I stopped right in my tracks. Dang! We have a test next week! I've made up my mind. I'll get a tutor. The day went by in a rush and finally Rhydian, Maddy, Tom, Shannon and I all ended up out in the woods by the rope swing. Tom was on it, and then I was next. Tom swung back and on to the ground.

"Ok, so I just sit on it, and then kick off the ground." I said confirming on what I was supposed to do. I sat on it, gripping the rope, and then kicked off.  
"You're just fine!" Rhydian called after me. I swung high, then low, and then high again.

No One's POV:

"Wooo! This is great!" Danni called back. She moved her hands down the rope, and then she let go. Apparently no one noticed, and neither did she. She rocked back and forth on the seat, and then raised her hands above her head and yelled,

"WOOOOOOOOO!" But over the yelling, she did not hear Rhydian call out,

"Keep your hands on the rope!" And bang. She fell straight down, and landed on the ground on her back.

"Danni!" Maddy called out jumping down the hill. Everyone ran to her side and looked down at the dazed Danni who had previously been flying in the air.

"Are you ok?" Shannon said looking frantic.

"Well, that was interesting. And I'm sort of ok, apart from the fact that there's a stick jabbing my back." She sat up staring straight ahead, and with the help of Tom and Rhydian, she walked up the hill, turned around and said,

"I think I'm gonna go."

"We'll catch up with you later." Maddy said. Danni went on her way down the "path" they had made to get to the swing.

Danni's POV:

I landed on the ground with a bang. As I lay on the ground I practically saw little birds flying around my head like in cartoons. I felt something dig into my back. I heard Maddy call my name, but I took no notice. Suddenly everyone was around me looking down.

"Are you ok?" Shannon said looking at me.

"Well, that was interesting. And I'm sort of ok, apart from the fact that there's a stick jabbing my back." I said. I sat up, and Tom and Rhydian helped me up the hill. Well, they didn't help, they basically lifted my two feet off the ground so I could kick them around without them dragging. I turned around and then said,

"I think I'm gonna go." I said to them.

"We'll catch up with you later." Maddy said. I walked down the path and thought what I was going to do for a tutor. I guess I'll have to talk to Mr. Jeffries about it. I wonder who I'll get…

**A/N: So I stop there. Hee hee, I know who her tutor's gonna be! Try to guess it. I'll be back with chapter 15. **


	15. Author's Note (writer's block!)

**A/N: Guys, I'm having major writer's block. Literally, I have a bunch of great ideas, but then I realize that they wouldn't have anything to do with the story. So if any of my readers have good ideas, please PM me, or leave a comment. Seriously, I have a great idea for a story, but it will have to have like, 3 chapters all by itself to finish it and make sense. Thank you so much for all the people who have read it this far, I know it can get a bit boring at times, but still, thanks! 3 **


	16. Flash Mob!

**A/N: So I'm back, and I have an idea. This is a little different than other chapter, and might be a little random and off track. Hope you like it! On with the story:**

No One's POV:

It was lunch time at Bradlington High, and Danni was telling her friends how she had gotten Jimmi as a tutor. Yes, Jimmi who had ruined the 21st Century Family Art gallery, and the Jimmi who had chucked celery at Rhydian on his first day. Apparently he was the best in the class! After lunch, it was drama. And today's assignment was a flash mob. Yes, you heard **(or read!) **that right, a flash mob. The next day at lunch, the class was going to all get cups and do a hand-jive type performance and sing "Home" by Phillip Phillips. The teacher had already talked to Mr. Jeffries, and four kids were each assigned to a table. Danni had gotten Maddy, Jimmi, and Caroline Chin. Rhydian had unfortunately gotten Kay, Katrina, and Kara. Shannon had Mimi Jones, Charlie Henderson, and Tom. The next day came quickly, and next thing they knew they were about to perform. Everyone had blue and green plastic cups with them, and they put them under the tables so no one would suspect anything. The music started and Kay, Katrina, and Kara started harmonizing and everyone started tapping and pounding the cups on the tables in time with the music. The three K's sung the first verses, and then everyone joined in.

_Kara_ : _Hold on, to me as we go_

_Kay: As we rolled on this unfamiliar road,_

_Katrina: And although this wave is stringing us along,_

_All Three Kay's: Just know you're not alone._

At this point half of the class stood up and started banging the cups on the walls and windows.

_Everyone: Cause I'm going to make this place your home!_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear! Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear!_

_Trouble, it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found, _

_Just know you're not alone, _

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home!_

_Oooo, ooo, ooo, ooh oh, oh! Oooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Oooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oh, ohhh._

The rest of the class stood up on the seats and put down their cups. Then Danni, Lottie and Wendy sang out:

_Danni, Lottie, Wendy: Settle down, it'll all be clear, don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear!_

_Rhydian, Tom, Jimmi: The trouble, it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found. _

_Maddy Shannon, Grace: Just know you're not alone, _

_Everyone: Cause I'm gonna make this place your home!_

Rhydian's POV:

The song finished with a roar of applause. Everyone including me bowed and then threw our cups in the air and caught them. The drama teacher somehow got a microphone and then said,

"Thank you, thank you, now, I put this performance together as a teamwork project and to show everyone has a voice. " She went on a bit more, and we all continued with our lunches. Danni, Maddy, Shannon and Tom made their way back to my table and Shannon said,

" I think that went better than expected!" She said sitting down and putting her cup in her bag. Danni was still tapping and banging her cup around on the table. The rest of the day went pretty good apart from the fact that Tom hit himself in the face while practicing with his cup and got a bloody nose.

**A/N: I didn't particually like this chapter, but I had to write something, plus "Home' is an awesome song! My sister's confirmation class is doing a music video for it. **


	17. Camping Attacks!

**A/N: Heyyyy so I am back with another chapter! Oh, and is HOA moving to Teennick? Because I have no idea what is happening, and if it is going to be Mon. through Thurs. when will it start? If anyone knows, please leave a comment or PM me! Also, I'm taking in ideas for future chapters, so as always, leave a comment or PM me. On with the story:**

**Danni's POV:**

I was walking down the halls to my next class like any other normal school day, and that's when I got to the Sports Hall and we were given our assignment. Camping. Yes, camping. The Three K's basically started hyperventilating and needed to be calmed down. We all got grouped together in three's and I had Shannon and Maddy and Rhydian had gotten Tom and Jimmi. The teacher handed out a list of what we supposed to pack and what time we were supposed to be there, and when we got picked up. The bell rang signaling lunch, and the class filed out of the gym and into the halls.

"I can't believe we have to go camping! I've never been camping before!" Shannon said coming up behind me.

"It's easy. It's just like being a wild Wolfblood. You find a source of water, build a fire, ration things out, and pack as much as you need." I said looking over the list of required items.

"Maybe for you it's easy. You've done it pretty much all your life! I don't have a clue where to begin." Shannon said.

"Here's a tip, only pack what you need. If you put in extras it's going to weigh a ton." Maddy said opening up her locker.

"Ok, so the trip is on Saturday. We should meet up on Friday and plan things out." Shannon said sighing, lifting her bag on to her shoulder. We all parted and then Friday came and I went to Maddy's house with my rucksack, and all the things I would need. Before I knocked on the door I got a text from Maddy saying,

_Go around to the back of my house, we are gonna practice setting up tents. –M _

I replied quickly and then went around, opened up the gate and closed it behind me. Shannon was already there, and Maddy and she were standing around a pile of fabric. I plopped down my bag next to the others and walked over.

"Hey, so well, let's get started!" Maddy said kneeling down next to the tent and picking up the instructions. For the next 3 minutes all of us were staking the tent to the ground, sliding the poles through the slots and tying the rain cover down. We all crawled in and we set up our sleeping bags to see what position they would fit the best. It ended up being me on the left, Shan in the middle, and Madds on the right. We all had everything we needed and then came 4:30 on Saturday.

***At Campsite No One's POV:**

The class stood in a circle around the empty fire pit while the teacher said the rules and directions. Once she was done everyone departed to find a spot to put their tent. Shannon, Maddy and Danni found a spot, cleared it of twigs and rocks, and started to set up their tent. Rhydian, Tom and Jimmi set up their tent after moving a log that was in their way. Meanwhile, the Three K's were trying to set up their tent (which wasn't going very well), and the rest of the class was kicking, lifting, and throwing items away that would interfere with setting up the tents. When everyone had finished with their tents it was around 5:45 and they started making dinner at 6:45 so they had some time to kill. Rhydian, Tom, Maddy, Shannon and Danni decided to go on the new nature trail that the site already had set up a few weeks before. Shannon had brought her camera so they took many pictures, some including different types of birds, an owl's hideout in a tree, Tom standing on the edge of a huge rock and yelling, 'I'm king of the world', and many other pictures. They walked on a little farther, and they found some old train tracks that were no long in use. Danni took it upon herself to balance on the metal track like it was a tight rope.

**Maddy's POV:**

We were walking down the trail and we found some old train tracks that were rusted and covered in mud and leaves. Danni stood up on the metal edge of them and started walking up and down on them. I heard something like rustling leaves a few yards away but took no notice. That's when I smelled something out of the ordinary.

"Guys, I think we're not exactly…. Alone…. I think I heard something over there…" I said pointing to the source of the noise. Everyone looked over to where I was pointing long enough to realize that we really weren't alone. In one swift move a Wolfblood came flying at all of us from nowhere! We all ran off in opposite directions. I ran fast and far. When I knew I was finally alone I stopped to take a breather. I looked around at my surroundings and tried to calm myself down.

'_Ok, Maddy. Just use your senses to find the others.' _ I thought to myself.

**Tom's POV: **

I turned around just in time to see a huge wolf leaping for us! We all ran as fast as we could to get away from the thing. I stopped by a tree and sat at the trunk trying to contemplate what just happened. I called a few times to anyone, but no use. Who knows, they might have already found their way back to the campsite and are eating dinner. I ran a few yards and stopped. Ugh, where are they?

**Danni's POV:**

I stepped down on to solid ground and looked over to where Maddy was pointing. I defiantly could smell something. That second a Wolfblood came out of nowhere and ran after us. I skidded around and ran. I tripped on the tracks but quickly regained my footing. I saw everyone run in opposite directions. I eventually tripped over a log and then face planted into the ground. I rolled over, sat up and wiped away the dirt from my face and stood up again and began walking.

**Rhydian's POV: **

I ran at full speed away from the angry wolf. Once everything was quiet again in began looking for everyone. I sniffed the air and then recognized Maddy's scent and followed the trail.

**Shannon's POV:**

I ran away as fast as I could. I turned around to find no wolf. I walked on with no luck to finding anyone of my friends. I walked backwards for no apparent reason and bumped into something. I yelped and then whipped around to find Danni with her eyes gold, with her teeth barred.

"Oh my gosh!" Danni said.

"Danni!" I said realizing it was just her. "Ok, I found you. Now let's get the others." I said.

"Sorry about the whole yellow eyes and teeth thing." Danni said to me with her eyes turning back to the brownish greenish colour they usually were. For the next few minutes we were looking for the others, and around 6:20ish we had gotten everyone back together. We all somehow made it back to the campsite without missing dinner. Today was a pretty eventful day!

**A/N: So that took longer than expected to write! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, I'll post the next one soon… You know how the drill goes! Bye bye for now! See ya later!**


	18. Dodgeball

**A/N: So here is another chapter... Yea... Well this is awkward...On With The Story:**

No One's POV:

The bell rang at Bradlington High as all the students filled the halls and the sound of slamming lockers and talking teens could be heard from all around. Rhydian, Shannon and Maddy made their way down the halls to the sports hall as Danni and Tom didn't have gym that day. They entered the building from the outside entrance and saw a mat with five dodgeballs on either side.

"Um, Miss? What exactly are we doing for today's assignment?" Shannon pointing coming up to the teacher.

"Good question, Shannon. Alright everyone, gather 'round. What we have set up here is a dodgeball fight." At this everyone shared glances. Some looking exited, some looking horrified, and some looking scared out of their pants.

"The teams will be spirit up into fives. Since there is 20 of you, a group of ten will go before, and then the rest of the ten will go. The first team going is..." The teacher continued to list the last names of every student who was in the first two teams. They all went and the only injury was a dodgeball to Bridget Harries shin.

"Ok, so good game everyone! Bridget, keep that ice on." She said turning her head to the girl.

"Ok, team one for the next game is Morris, Kelly, Smith, Anderson, and Miller. Team two is..." She listed the rest of the names and everyone got up off the benches and walked to the mats.

Rhydian's POV:

Shannon, Maddy and I ended up on the same team and then everyone went up to the mats. We had a minute to plan our "attack" and then we had to play. We all stood on the mats and then the teacher blew the whistle and we were off. I looked over to Shannon to see she was carefully avoiding the balls flying and chucking a few at a time. I turned my head to the right to see Maddy throwing dodgeballs left, right, and and pretty much anywhere she could get a person out. She had that cute smirk on her face that told everyone to beware. I tossed a few more balls and avoided some ducking, sliding and occasionally jumping. I looked over to Maddy again and saw a ball coming right for her. And not for the leg, stomach or arm. Straight for her head!

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled completely stopping what I was doing.

"What?!" She turned towards me just in time for the dodge ball to whack her right in the side of her head causing her to collapse to the floor. The teacher blew the whistle. Everyone ran to her side including me.

"Ok, everyone don't crowd. Shannon, go get Mr. Jeffries." She told her. Shan ran out the door.

Shannon's POV:

I was dodging a ball when I heard something slam into something else. I turned to see my best friend out cold on the floor. My eyes widened as the coach blew her whistle. We all ran to her side and the coach asked me to run down to Mr. Jeffries office and get him. I barged through the double doors and ran down the halls just in time cat see in the corner of my eye Tom and Danni entering the dark room. I skidded to a halt and turned on my heel. I smacked open the door and said in one breath,

"Maddy'sbeenhurtintheheadbyadodgeba llscomequick!" Both Danni and Tom stared at more like I was mental.

"Ok, I only got the words 'Maddy', and 'come quick'." I took a deeper breath and said,

"Maddy's been hurt in the head by a dodge ball. You guys go down to the sports hall NOW." I said leaving and continuing down the hall to Mr. Jeffries office. I knocked on his door quickly and didn't bother to get an answer.

"Miss Kelly, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jeffries but it's urgent." He got up and I told him the whole story on the way down. When we got back I saw Tom and Danni there and they had managed to wake Maddy up and she had a cold wash cloth on her head. Apparently every time she tried to stand up her head hurt massively. The school nurse came down to check up on her and confirmed she had to go to the hospital.

Tom's POV:

Mrs. and Mr. Smith got down to the hospital and checked in with everything. Shannon, Rhydian, Mrs. Smith and Mr. Smith and I sat in the waiting room. The nurse came through the doors and then said,

"Smith?" We all sat up straighter and listened.

"Well, she has a concussion but nothing huge. Just give her these every time she says her head hurts." She handed Mr. Smith a white paper bag with some writing on a note stapled to it. About five minutes later she was let out looking bit drowsy. Mr and Mrs. Smith let Rhydian, Shannon, and I come to their house to make sure Maddy was alright. We all piled into their jeep and drove off. About 10 minutes later I looked into the back to see Maddy had fallen asleep on Rhydian's shoulder. When we parked in their driveway, Maddy practically refused to go inside. Rhydian ended up carrying her into the house and into her room. Who could blame her? She got slammed in the head with a ball, driven off and got her head checked. It's been a tiring day for that kid.

**A/N: So I just wrote this because I wanted to add a little bit of Maddian to this chapter. And also wanted to focus this chapter on some one else instead of all Danni related stuff. Hoped ya liked it! Don't forget to R&R!**


	19. Description

**A/N: So I am going to give you a description of Danni, but there isn't going to be a chapter today because I'm out of good ideas... Anyone want to help me out? Leave a review asking me to write a chapter and I'll do my best to make it happen! Description of Danni:**

**Brown, long, wavy-ish hair with a bit of red in it. **

**Eyes: Big and brown.**

**Height: A little taller than Maddy.**

**Age: 14**

**Very competitive and a little on the sarcastic side. Doesn't know much about the "real world" since she was a wild Wolfblood since she was born. Abandoned when she was six. Lived in Lowestoft but when abandoned she made her way to Stony Bridge. **

**A/N: So there's a part of Danni's background. I was going to post a chapter but I was writing and my iPad went haywire and it deleted what I was writing. See you all later! **


End file.
